


self-made cages

by bringeverything



Series: November Ficlet Challenge 2013 [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Take Me Home Tour, background Larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringeverything/pseuds/bringeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Australian leg of the Take Me Home tour, the boys are cooped up inside their hotel room and Liam is not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	self-made cages

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of my tumblr ficlet challenge came about because I felt like writing about 1D being trapped in their hotel rooms as it’s something I think about a lot and how much it must suck, so I did. Title from Bones by MS MR

Liam loves his job. He really does. It’s no exaggeration when he says he’s got the best job in the world, that he’s living the dream, because it’s the truth. This part of the job though, it blows.

They’ve been in Sydney for a few days now, played a couple of shows and been able to look around town a little bit. But right now the five of them are stuck on their floor of the hotel, along with pretty much everyone else on the team. It’s a gorgeous day, maybe 30 degrees and the sun’s out, perfect for going out for a surf, but they’re stuck inside. They can hear the girls outside screaming and chanting whenever they crack open a window; there’s almost a thousand of them camped out near various entrances, and all he wants to do is go outside. He’d love to go out and say hey to everyone, take some pictures, but they just can’t when there’s that many people. And it sucks.

To be frank, it’s pretty suffocating. He feels guilty for wanting to go outside alone, feels like he’s abandoning the boys and their team, feels like he’s letting the fans down for not coming out. And he’s still not used to it, the huge crowds wherever he goes still freak him out, and it still bothers him when a girl is in tears for god knows what reason. He feels bad when he manages to sign stuff for some people, but not for others, and feels worse when he tries to avoid them altogether. Every choice he makes seems to be the wrong one. And while he has absolutely no regrets about this life and would do it again in a heartbeat and is eternally grateful for how lucky he’s been, he really misses going outside sometimes.

But instead of that, they’re bored in the hotel rooms. Right now he’s playing Tetris on his phone, sprawled out on the floor by the ranch slider to let the Aussie sun warm his skin while he mucks around. Harry and Louis are also here dozing on one of the beds; Harry curled up with his head resting on Lou’s bare tummy, Louis running his fingers through his curls over and over. They’re so cute when they’re unguarded like this, Liam’s knows the girls below would have a heart attack if they could seem them cuddled up the way they are. He can hear Niall across the hall having a jam session with Michael and Luke, and he’s pretty sure Zayn is playing Call of Duty with Ashton and Calum a few doors down.

And it’s quite lovely to be able just to chill for a while- no press to do, no soundcheck to rush off to, no appearances to make today, no show tonight. He just wishes he could spend his day off outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://hotwhiskeyes.tumblr.com/post/66362845372/day-8-of-the-ficlet-challenge-is-another)


End file.
